


【Thurorm】新婚之夜

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 狼王亚瑟 x 精灵王奥姆设定见前篇。甜腻新婚洞房&给亚瑟剃胡子。





	【Thurorm】新婚之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372812

在他们第二个混血宝宝出生后，亚特兰蒂斯迎来了前所未有的盛世。

亚瑟带回的黄金三叉戟配合上奥姆研究多年的远古魔法，产生的力量要摧毁一座，甚至两座王国简直轻而易举。而很不巧的，当年让精灵族面临灭绝的那场大战，正是因为亚特兰先王拼命追求胜利，导致三叉戟的魔力暴走，进而瓦解了精灵国的盛况。

曾经的精灵王也想利用这份力量，向那些过去自认为战胜亚特兰蒂斯的无知种族们证明，精灵不是什么一心为了追求力量却空有漂亮外貌的洋娃娃。

“唯有鲜血才能将呼声传至上帝。”他的父亲这么告诉他。

但亚瑟的出现似乎让这一切都不是那么重要了，狼人偶尔会在出征后带回一些陆地上的东西，告诉他陆地上有很多美好的事物，而每一样都能让精灵惊喜不已，即使只是一块破碎的贝壳。  
他自己都不太敢相信，也不过两年的时间，自己一直以来坚持的信念就这么被一一击碎，再慢慢拼凑出他现在的样子。

亚瑟给了他太多了，给了他一个重生的机会。两个孩子，还有爱，够多了，这是奥姆从来没有想过的。

精灵王决定把亚瑟应得的还给他，只是当奥姆双手举着三叉戟递给亚瑟的时候，他却笑着摇头，在奥姆来不及为对方的拒绝诧异的时候，亚瑟开口：

「我已经拥有了你。」他又指了指心口上的纹身，与精灵额上的符纹是一对的。

「我想我身上纹不下一根三叉戟了。」

 

一切看似往美好结局發展，但奥姆不这么认为，他認為亚瑟少了一个正式的加冕典礼，也许精灵王还是有那么点深入骨子里对传统的固执。亚瑟到并不是那么在意这个，但奥姆告诉他这不只是你的加冕仪式，同时也是他自己的——关于成为他狼王后的部分。

 

一个礼拜后，狼人头戴镶有翠绿宝石的王冠，身穿一袭金黄色的铠甲，背后披着一件厚重的披风，手里象征性的举起那把黄金三叉戟，王座底下伴随着震耳欲聋精灵的欢呼声和狼人的鸣嚎。

“Hail to King Arthur——！”

典礼上的狼王如同多年前他称霸狼群时一样威风凛然——如果忽略掉他盯着奥姆时那道炙热且令人遐想的眼光的话。

他的王后穿着与他一身富有王者风范的装束不同，精灵穿得比平时要端庄厚重，一头白金长发被盘起扎成华丽的发髻，后颈的符纹一览无遗，背后那对剔透晶莹的翅膀却藏了起来，一身雪白的礼服让他看起来像是个纯洁得不可被玷污的天使，衬得他苍白的肌肤多了份可口的红润。

「咳——」维科的声音成功唤回亚瑟的神智，要狼人把左手递上，不明所以的亚瑟还是照做了，随后奥姆接过狼人厚实的手掌，将一个小巧简单的戒指套到对方的无名指上，又顺势将一个同样款式的指环塞进狼人的手里，最后泰若自然的伸出自己的右手，动作流利的像是演练过上百次一样。  
狼人再怎么迟钝也明白自己现在应该做什么，他捏起那个小圆环，小心翼翼的套上精灵纤细的无名指。抬头对上对方的视线时，奥姆清亮蔚蓝的眼眸明显的闪烁了一下，亚瑟勾了勾嘴角，笑而不语。

这场盛典持续到了半夜，亚特兰蒂斯依然光火明亮，直到他们的混血宝宝敌不过睡魔的力量，被双亲带回王宫就寝。

他们回到卧房时连正装都没来得及更换就热情吻在一起，直到双方都被吻得缺氧，喘着分离彼此的唇。

「所以」亚瑟的手亲暱的磨蹭着奥姆的后颈。  
「表面上是加冕典礼实际上是婚礼？」奥姆没有回答，只是抿抿唇，脸颊泛起一抹淡淡的粉红，捏起狼人一小撮金色的发尾无措的卷弄。

亚瑟乐坏了，他一直不解为何奥姆坚持在这个时候为他举行加冕，但现在他明白，是自己没来得及给他一场像样的婚礼就让人家怀了两个小狼崽，而他不坦率的王后还试图用亚特兰蒂斯的传统掩饰他那点小心思，被自己拆穿时的反应也可爱极了。

「所以这可以算新婚之夜吗？」

「…你脑子里就只有这个吗？」

亚瑟无声的笑着，任奥姆熟练的卸下他身上那套黄金甲冑，脱掉深色的内里，待全身的束縛被一扫而空，亚瑟舒了一口气，习惯上半身裸体的狼人几乎要被这身厚重的铠甲给闷死。奥姆在亚瑟胸前那道与众不同的刺青上摩挲，随后施了点力让他往后坐到床上。

奥姆缓缓解下他身上厚重的白色披肩，装饰的水晶坠钻随着动作发出清脆的叮呤，他继续解开里头的薄纱长袍，上头布满细碎的亮粉，把精灵雪白的肌肤和挺立红润的乳头衬得像块餐桌上美味的草莓奶油蛋糕。奥姆俐落的剥下一件件繁杂的加冕礼服，直到最后一件丝绸内里从翅膀上滑过，任它们落在地上。  
他赤裸着爬上床，轻轻把亚瑟推倒再顺势坐到狼人的胯上，精灵抚着他粗糙的胡须磨蹭，吻上他兴奋得有些干裂的嘴唇，在狼人想伸手掐住他丰满的臀肉时制止了他。

「让我来。」

说完奥姆便含住自己的手指舔弄，粉嫩的小舌在精灵偶尔张嘴时露出，过多的唾液来不及吞咽随着嘴角淌下，待手指被舔得湿漉漉后，奥姆撑起身子，慢慢地把手指推进自己的后穴。

异物侵入的不适感令奥姆立刻蹙起眉头，亚瑟向来都是个体贴温柔的情人，他怕精灵被他的爪子划伤，每一次的性爱无非都是用舌头把奥姆给舔开。看着奥姆难受的模样，亚瑟起身想接手又被一把按了回去。

「说了让我来吧。」奥姆喘着说，在亚瑟投过一个“别太勉强”的眼神后，精灵低下头，刁住他的裤头缓缓下拉，狼人勃发硬挺的性器立刻弹了出来，打在精灵漂亮的脸上。奥姆对此并不介意，反而着迷的用鼻尖蹭了蹭，随后含住硕大的头部。

快感瞬间直奔脑门让亚瑟低吼一声，他没想到奥姆会给他做这个，而精灵像是很满意狼人的反应似的努力把阴茎吞得更深。  
他回想着过去亚瑟是怎么给他做的，胡乱的用舌头戳弄马眼，舔过龟头连接柱身那处敏感的沟壑，最后绕着顶部打转。亚瑟呼吸逐渐粗重，奥姆的口活算不上好，甚至能用笨拙形容，但他的宝贝精灵，他的宝贝王后，此时一边用着手指扩张他下面的嘴，一边卖力的用上面的嘴讨好自己，光是视觉上的冲击和心理上的满足对狼人已经足够刺激了。

狼人的尺寸令精灵的下颚开始发酸，在最后一次尝试深喉失败后奥姆吐出亚瑟的性器，轻轻含住一颗阴囊舔弄，在亚瑟忍不住顶胯将阴茎上的液体蹭得奥姆满脸都是，精灵抽出埋在自己后穴已久的手指，双手撑在亚瑟宽厚的肩上，把湿润松软的穴口对准狼人滚烫的性器慢慢往下坐。

「唔嗯…」自己来的时候更能清楚的知道亚瑟平时有多么温柔，即使做了这么多次，每次还是能让他吃不消，而这个让自己难受的罪魁祸首此时还用他的胡子在自己的脖颈磨蹭催促他快些。

「你的胡子…太扎人了…」奥姆伸手扯了扯他腮边的毛发说，一边不忘努力向下吞吃那根还在折磨他的性器。

「蓄了七年，自从当上狼王以后就没修过。」而亚瑟也没有生气，还主动把下巴蹭上奥姆的手掌。

「你嫌扎人的话就剃掉吧。」狼人一边说一边恶意的用力向上顶了一下，把整根埋进精灵松软的后穴，成功惹来对方一声高亢的尖叫，随后就是受到一记羞愤的怒视和剃刀的伺候。

替亚瑟刮胡子的过程奥姆也并不好受，他得一边让自己专心把那些粗躁的毛发清干净又不伤到亚瑟，后穴还要一边承受狼人一下一下的顶弄，好几次都胡乱戳上奥姆的敏感点，搞得他差点就自暴自弃的再给亚瑟添一个断眉。

等到狼人唇边的毛发被剃得差不多后，精灵最后受不了似的呜咽一声摊倒在亚瑟怀里，而他的丈夫非常乐意的接手接下来的工作。亚瑟捏住奥姆圆润的臀丘，开始用力的抽插，精灵被他顶得颠簸，火热的阴茎不断的撞上他的前列腺，他感觉到自己的力气在一点一点被抽离，除了环住亚瑟无助的抽泣外什么也做不了。

而亚瑟还在揉捏他的屁股，他喜欢奥姆的全部，但这里特别喜欢，丰满的臀肉做爱的时候总是随着自己的律动颤动，在自己的撞击和亵玩下变得红肿，偶尔他会用了点力在上面留下几个火辣辣的掌印，再用阴茎感受炙热的肠壁兴奋的紧缩。亚瑟也喜欢奥姆的胸部，与自己结实坚硬的胸膛不同，他的更加饱满柔软，骑乘的时候会一上一下的晃动，上面的小肉粒也会随着颤抖，在狼人眼里看起来就是个可口小巧的莓果，轻轻嘬一口就能收获精灵舒服隐忍的呻吟。

狼人安抚性的梳过精灵的长发，再一路向下摸去，光滑的后颈、凸起的蝴蝶骨，最后是腰窝的那对翅膀，原本已经没了力气的精灵像是触电一样弹了起来，在狼人色情的抚摸下又脱力倒了回去。

「别碰那里…」

「但你很喜欢不是吗？」狼人布着厚茧的手掌滑过翅膀和腰窝的连结处，用爪子小心的在上面搔弄。脆弱敏感的部位被掌握住的恐惧让精灵不住颤抖，麻痒细碎的快感由背脊传遍全身，不像下身那样剧烈直接的微小刺激几乎要将他逼疯。

奥姆蔚蓝的双眸因为蓄满泪水变得浑浊，瞳孔几乎失去焦距视线却紧紧黏在亚瑟脸上。没了胡子的狼人整个变了样。少了野性却不失刚气，看上去也更加年轻英俊，唇边细碎的胡渣更是性感得不行。

「好看吗？奥咪。」

「…还行吧。」“Love this”是真正的意思。

精灵讨好的舔拭着狼人算不上光滑的下颚，也许上头还有些他不小心刮出的小伤口，但狼人并不在意，只是掐着奥姆的腰往下压再重重的向上挺入他的生殖腔，感受着精灵内壁的痉挛和喷洒在腹部上微凉的液体。  
奥姆发出一声带着哭腔的求饶后真的彻底没了力气，整个人软呼呼的挂在亚瑟身上。  
于是狼人体贴的给他换了个体位，并在背后给他垫了个枕头后开始一轮新的律动。

奥姆不记得最后到底高潮了几次，也不知道亚瑟究竟射进去多少，他现在累得连一根手指都动不了，金灿灿的睫毛都被泪水糊在一起，好听的嗓子也哭哑了，整个人晕呼呼的，随着每一次呼吸都能感觉到后穴的精液缓缓淌出，即使狼人那该死的结还卡在他的生殖腔里。

狼人待结彻底消下后小心的从精灵体内撤出，动作又惹得精灵一声含糊的咽呜。在结束一整天的加冕典礼（或者说婚礼）后又享受了一场淋漓尽致的性爱，就算是精力旺盛的狼人也累得不行。  
亚瑟缓缓倒在奥姆旁边，温柔的将他圈进怀里，在精灵的鼻尖上轻轻啄吻，两人带着戒指的手交握。

「睡吧。我的新娘，我的爱。」亚瑟无法压抑幸福的笑着，语气满是宠溺。

奥姆没有说话，只是嘴角微弯，把唇贴上亚瑟心口的纹身。

也许在几个月后，狼人与精灵会再迎来一个小生命。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自前几天看见帕翠在推上转发告白喜欢杰森剃胡子呼吁保护海洋的影片，这个售后🍬太可爱了所以又搞了一篇出来，一样是肉>剧情，喜欢的话请给我个kudo或评论！希望大家吃得开心😘


End file.
